It all happened so fast
by IAmActualTrash
Summary: A car crash. An anime. And an evil nurse. Those three things ruined her life. The car crash threw her into the anime and the evil nurse made her a monster. When she gets away what will become of her? Will she go to anteiku, aogiri, or the CCG? Find out in this one-shot (may become a two-shot later on) (Slight kanekiXoc)
1. Chapter 1

_It all happened so fast. One minute I'm in the car with kaili, her siblings, and her parents. So, why am I lying on the ground? Why can I feel water on face?... Is it raining? Okay, let's backtrack. W-we were in the car,driving. Then t-there was a... Big Crash. For a few seconds all I could feel was pain. D-did we get in a car crash?! But if we did why can I feel myself being picked up?_

 _What are the voices saying? All I hear is mumbling. Please, if I'm going to die, let me see my friends. Just one more time. Please. I can't die yet! I'm only 15! I haven't even had a "first kiss"!_

 _Why. Why? WHY?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?! TELL ME! What did I do to deserve this?! Did I do something wrong?! Did I hurt somebody?! Tell me! Just tell me. Please._

 _Wait. Am I gaining consciousness? If not, then how can I make out what their saying?_

 **"WHERE DID YOU FIND HER?!" "SHE WAS OUTSIDE, SIR!" "GET HER TO A ROOM! SHE NEEDS VERY SERIOUS MEDICAL ATTENTION!" "YES SIR!"**

it all sounded the same to me. I could make out what they were saying, but it all just.. Blended together. I could tell it was a male and a female talking. But it was slurred.

 _Wait. If I was in a car crash,then how did I get outside a hospital? Where even am I? The nearest hospital to where we were was 10 miles. And the language that the people were speaking sounded familiar but, it's different from English._

The languages that i Learned (besides English) were Creek, German, Chinese, and Japanese. But I can't seem to decipher which one it is.

The voices slurred again.

 _I guess I'm going unconscious again_.

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

 _Ugh. I hate hospitals. Their weird and scary. I should know. I had to spend 5 weeks in the hospital when the accident._

 _I still have yet to speak or even opened my eyes yet. I wonder, did something happen to my vocal cord and Eyes?_

Suddenly the door opened

"so...this is the girl we found?" it was the male (a doctor) from before.

"yes sir. It seems that she was kicked in the throat and had her eyes sewn shut. Poor thing" a new female voice.

 _That explains why I can't see or talk._

"who could do such a such a thing. Who WOULD do such a thing. " the male doctor scoffed.

"I don't kno-" there was I bang. Someone slammed open the door, I think. "DOCTER! WE HAVE A BOY WHO WAS ATTACKED BY A GHOUL! HE NEEDS SERIOUS MEDICAL ATTENTION!" a new male voice yelled.

"AND HE'S STILL ALIVE?! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE! NURSE, TAKE THE GIRL'S STITCHES OUT NOW! THEN COME HELP US!" the male doctor yelled.

I think he ran to help the boy. _Wait. Did he say ghoul? As in Tokyo ghoul? Nah. I probably just misheard him. This isn't a fanfiction. I can't be in Tokyo ghoul, right? Well... It would explain the language...NO! stop it taylor. This isn't a fanfiction._

"hmm! Alright, sir!" the female said.

The doctor ran out and slammed the door shut.

"Heh. Yeah right! I gotta make this kid a ghoul first. THEN i'll take the stitches out." the nurse said evilly when the doctor left.

 _No. NO. NOOOOO!_

It was too late. The nurse already started cutting. all I felt was agony and pain. But then i went numb. She put a gas mask on my face. Then I was out like a light.

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

I finally woke up.

I tried to open my eyes. I could.

I tried to talk. It can out like a whisper.

 _Oh well. Atleast I was getting better. Wait. The nurse. What she said._ I got up and ran.

Just kidding

I got up and tripped. **(** **XD I've actually done this before)**

 _Fml._

I Slowly got up and ran to the bathroom, almost falling again in the process. I looked into the mirror.

I looked very different.

Instead of my dull, limp, dark brown with white roots (from stress), my hair was a vibrant, snow white that was pulled into a bun. And Instead of my dull, lifeless, steel blue eyes my left eye was a piercing ice blue...and My right eye had a black sclera and a red pupil. It's a ghoul's eye.

And instead of a freakishly tall, overweight 15 year old I was a short, petite, yet curvaceous, 18 year old women.

 _Why am I this pretty?_ I could barely recognize myself.

I walked out of the bathroom, feeling depressed. I looked around my room.

It was different from American hospitals. _G_ _uess it wasn't a dream after all._

 _I wonder if there's anything I can use to cover my eye._

Suddenly something caught my eye.

It was medical gauge. _Perfect._

I picked the gauge up and started wrapping my right eye. Then I pulled my hair out of the bun. It fell onto my shoulders and past my knees. It also covered my whole face, like a curtain. _I'll probably cut it soon._

Suddenly the door opened. A nurse walked in.

Her name tag said _Nina._

She was carrying food. Shit. I can't eat normal human food!

"here's your food, mam" the nurse, Nina, said.

It was the nurse that made me a monster.

"Thanks", I whispered out.

"You're welcome, mam. I also brought you some coffee,to help with your throat" she answered back as She wheeled a table-like thing over to me and set the food down on it.

"how long until I can leave?"

"you can leave tomorrow,you'll just need your guardian's signature"

 _umm...excuse you. I don't have a guardian, bitch._

Then she turned around and walked out the door, she seemed to be going next door. _I wonder who's room that is. Oh well. I'll find out tomorrow, I guess._

* * *

timeskip

* * *

"Mam, I've brought you your stuff", the demon- I mean Nina said.

 _Huh? What stuff._

she set down a bag, and walked off.

"have a horrible day, you vile half-breed!" Nina said at the door, breaking her kind, mature facade.

 _What a bitch._

"You too, Bitch." I said as I walked to the bathroom to get dressed.

I ended up being dressed in a dark gray cropped leather jacket, a light gray strapless sweetheart neckline top, a dark gray skirt, light gray thigh-high stockings with black flats.

 _Atleast the bitch has style._

I walked over to the bag the bitch gave me. Apparently they found me with this stuff. I picked up the bag, and tipped it over, spilling the contents that were inside.

there was a phone, which I had before all of this. A wallet,with my ID,money,and everything. A purse. House keys. And...bike keys? Peculiar. Oh well. I just want to leave this hell hole.

i grabbed my stuff, walked out, and looked around.

 _Hmm... I wonder._

I looked next door and sure enough, it said keneki, ken.

i quietly opened the door and looked in.

 _he isn't here, I guess he just checked out._

And with that I walked away from the room and headed to check myself out of this hell hole.

* * *

But what she didn't see was Kaneki, Ken was looking at her from behind the curtain.

 _P-pretty_ he thought in awe.

 _But why was her face wrapped up? Could she be hurt? Oh well._ **(Of course she is Kaneki. Duh.)**

* * *

Back to taylor

* * *

I just finished the papers. So I turned and walked out of the door. I took a deep breath.

Its nice to finally be outside. Especially now that it's raining.

 _Now that I'm in Tokyo ghoul I guess I have to stay in the 20th ward. I don't want to cause to much trouble._

 _hmm... Now, what should I do for the next 3 years?_ **( she wants to skip straight to Tokyo ghoul:re)**

 _I know! I could join the CCG! that way I can be as awesome as Kaneki/Haise when he joins!_

And with that thought, I walked to the hospital's garage and got my motorcycle. Then I headed to the CCG and signed up for the academy. (I'm still young enough)

the head of the CCG agreed. he said that a ghoul on their side would help them tremendously.

My classmates were scared of me though.

oh well. I guess I have three long years ahead of me.

* * *

I'm sry! This came to mind a few days ago. I'm such a horrible writer! But it's 11:13am and I got a bunch of tests tomorrow so...good night/morning/afternoon. BYEEEEEEEEE


	2. AN sry

**I'm sorry! Forgive me senpai! I'm sorry I couldn't update this week!**

 **Because my grandma is sick I had to cook all the food for a funeral on Thursday.**

 **Then on Friday I had to miss school to go to the funeral.**

 **This weekend I've been to fatigued to even move my arm.**

 **And on Monday we have our last practice session for my schools concert (I play the flute).**

 **And then the concert is at 6:00 pm on Tuesday.**

 **And it's just gonna be a big and confusing week,because it's the last week of school until Christmas break.**

 **so I'm so sorry everyone. I have disappointed my senpai again.**

 **I can probably post by Wednesday if I work hard.**

 **So I hope you can wish me luck for this horrid yet exciting last week of school!**


	3. I'M SORRY!

_Dear readers,_

 _I'M SORRY! I've been in the hospital for a week and a half! I just got out on Christmas Day. Both me and my grandma came down with a flu like sickness. She was coughing and couldn't stay awake while I got the more bad end of the sickness. I was always cold, even though I was sweating. I was coughing nonstop, could barely keep my eyes open, and could barely speak. And my throat is still being stupid. I still can't talk without my voice cracking and getting out of breath, even though I have my fan on high and I'm constantly drinking water. So I'm so sorry I couldn't update lately! My friend has been the one typing on my quotev account while I write it down for her. My quotev account is_ Otaku-chan _so go check it out! If ya want to use the drawings for anything I'm totally fine with it but, credit me! Now unfortunately, I have to go. I have to get a check up...then I have a dentist appointment. *cries*_

 _Sincerely, Taylor "Lunardescent"_


End file.
